Ripper
]] A ripper is an infamous nickname given to sadistic vampires who enjoy abusing, dispatching, and mutilating their victims. Nature Rippers are extremely feral, predatory vampires, and far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back, baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. Unlike the average vampire, the enjoyment of hunting and terrorizing humans are far more entertaining to rippers, as they destroy the lives and sever the limbs of humans without hesitation or remorse. Despite their nature and reputation, some rippers are also capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, protection, respect, and self-control. Not all rippers are evil killers with no conscience, there are some who are just tragically consumed by their bloodlust to the point that their morality is irrelevent, such as the case with Stefan Salvatore, who when in his true state of mind is a very heroic and moral person. They are the type of vampire that is so consumed by their bloodlust that they are completely unaware of what they're doing and often black out. Stefan and those who know him often refer to his bloodlust as a kind of addiction, such as alcoholism. When he drinks human blood in large amounts, he has a difficult time feeding in moderation afterwards, and deals with this much of the time by abstaining from human blood completely and drinking animal blood. Powers & Abilities All rippers possess superhuman agility, bloodlust, compulsion, durability, healing, immortality, reflexes, senses, stamina, speed and strength. Rippers mostly if not always feeds on human blood and thus they are stronger than vampires who feed on animals. *'Bloodlust:' The supernatural and uncontrollable urge to feed, kill, and slaughter the human society. All vampires have this but with rippers it is more uncontrollable. *'Compulsion:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Emotional Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of ones self. *'Healing:' The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality:' The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses:' The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength:' The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight (without a Daylight Ring ) will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction: '''The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Known Rippers *Stefan Salvatore was a ripper until meeting Lexi, then during ''Miss Mystic Falls he almost became ripper again but was saved by Elena and Damon. As of As I Lay Dying he has started to become a ripper once again, to save his brother Damon. Stefan has been said to be one of the worst rippers ever as Klaus was very impressed by what he had done in his past. Curiously, Stefan is a very moral person with a strong conscience yet due to his addiction to blood, he became one of the worst rippers as he is infamously called the Ripper of Monterey after falling victim to his bloodlust due to Damon's influence in the 1910s. This shows how strong a Ripper's bloodlust is, to be able to overtake their morality. Stefan is also known, on a world wide basis, by most vampires for slaughtering an entire village of immigrants. Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural